La noche del vampiro
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Un concierto, una nevada y un vampiro suelto por el colegio, que seria peor?
1. Chapter 1

La noche del vampiro

CAPITULO I

La música calma a las bestias

Cualquiera hubiera creído que había estallado una guerra en la escuela. No la guerra de las galaxias o algo parecido, sino ¡una guerra de verdad, con explosiones y gritos de sufrimiento a más no poder! Sin embargo, nadie se peleaba. En realidad, yo estaba asistiendo a un espectáculo de heavy metal. Nunca había visto tantas monstruosidades a la vez. No digo esto con mala intención. No es culpa mía si los artistas le ponen horror a su música.

Los músicos saltaban en el escenario como si estuviesen en plena crisis de histeria. Torturaban a su guitarra con muecas sádicas. Y la música no dejaba de aullar como si a la guitarra le doliera. En lugar de esconderse los espectadores aplaudían. Todos gritaban, ciertamente a mi no me agradaba del todo pero al parecer en el fondo era el único que comprendía el heavy metal.

También la meteorología participaba en el espectáculo, pues se pronosticaban terribles tormentas de nieve para la noche.

De este terrible espectáculo infernal mi hermana tenia la culpa. Desde hacia mucho tiempo Hilde quería organizar un festival escolar de música heavy metal.

Esta la vuelve loca y ella misma toca la batería en un fabuloso grupo llamado Noche Negra.

--amigos míos –anuncio Zech al publico --¡ahora lo mejor del espectáculo!—

Zech era el apodo del encargado de actividades culturales junto con su hermana Reelena, ella iba conmigo en clases y la verdad no me caía bien, mas de una vez intento quitarme a mi pareja, claro que la escuela entera sabe que soy gay pero no parece molestarles pues algunos chicos me invitan a salir y las chicas también aun que no se por que pero bueno eso ya es otra cosa.

Zech tiene al menos 35 años y se porta como si fuera un jovencito.

-- El grupo que todos ustedes estaban esperando:¡¡ GUNDAM ZERO!!-

Zech y Hilde habían invitado a músicos profesionales para terminar la velada. Según mi hermana, este era un súper grupo local de esa categoría.

Los cuatro músicos llegaron caminando como fantasmas; despacio y sus pisadas no se escuchaban. Eran grandes maestros del hevy metal: Eran de lo mas vistosos, no que sean feos es solo que todo lo que traían era de lo mas tenebroso. Todos llevaban cadenas y tarajes de cuero negro, menos uno, que era el mas elegante.

Este era alto y flaco, escondía los ojos detrás de unos lentes oscuros, y su cara era pálida pero con un extraño bronceado como si ese bronceado fuera producto de la luna.

-- escúchalo bien—me dijo Hilde—¡es Heero Yuy, el mejor guitarrista de rock de la ciudad¡La estrella de Gundam Zero!—

Cundo comenzaron a tocar la gente se éxito aun mas. Al interpretar un largo solo de guitarra, Heero Yuy dio todo lo que tenia que dar.

Mi querida hermana Hilde, sentada al filo de su asiento, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. Al final, grito bravo por lo menos cincuenta veces. Yo también estaba contento, porque había llegado la hora de ir a casa.

--¿se quedan al festín?—pregunto Zech – todos están invitados. ¡Y tu también, Duo!—

Los espectadores se apuraban a salir. Algunos decían que la tempestad había comenzado.

De mala gana, me quede con Hilde y unos quince músicos mas.

Me sentía aislado. No solo era el mas chico, esta bien lo acepto tener 15 años no es lo que se especifica como chico pero Hilde tenia 17 y Reelena que era la mas cercana a mi en edad había cumplido los 16 la semana pasada.

El pequeño buffet estaba servido. Había cerveza, un enorme platón de ensalada y variedad de carnes frías.

La cerveza tuvo un éxito enloquecedor, igual que las chicas de Noche Negra. Todos los muchachos revoloteaban alrededor suyo, incluyendo a uno de los integrantes de Gundam Zero.

Los otros miembros del grupo Gundam Zero eran: Wufei, el baterista, Quatre, el bajista y Trowa el segundo guitarrista. Cuando caminaban, hacían ruido con sus cadenas.

El único que parecía no divertirse era el primer guitarrista. Heero Yuy miraba al rededor sin sonreír, y a ratos mordisqueaba un pedazo de zanahoria.

De repente Zech alzó la voz para dar el anuncio mas horrible que e escuchado en mi vida.

--¡La radio acaba de anunciar un boletín especial! Las carreteras están cerradas a causa de la tempestad. Propongo que nos quedemos a dormir aquí. Por otra parte, en la escuela hay todo lo que necesitamos¡muchos salones de clase, bolsas de dormir (N.A; de donde las saco? Ni me lo pregunten) , alimentos, etc.!-- propuso Zech mientras la mirada de Reelena se iluminaba, yo había notado las miradas que le lanzaba al 1er guitarrista de Gundam Zero, era como si se lo comiera con el solo hecho de verlo. Ciertamente esto me habría tomado despreocupado pues conozco a Reelena y es capas de todo cuando se encapricha con algún chico, pero el solo hecho de saber que ella como encargada de las funciones culturales de la escuela tenia excusa para pasar tiempo con aquel chico misterioso me causo un malestar que no se como explicar.

Me acerque a Hilde para avisarle que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de quedarnos en la escuela, bueno si me iba a quedar al menos me gustaría llamar a Mamá y a Papá.

Mis padres son algo extraños, no les importan mis preferencias mientras sea feliz, lo cual es algo que me alegra aunque mis padres se emocionen demasiado cuando les digo que me ha empezado a gustar algún chico.

Pero lo que mas me preocupa es que, como mama trabaja papa esta solo en casa, se que esto es algo extraño pero lo que sucede es que hace aproximadamente un año papá tubo un accidente en uno de sus trabajos y el doctor le pidió que no se esforzara y como alguien tenia que traer dinero a la casa, mamá obtuvo un trabajo. Para cuando papa se recupero mamá estaba muy augusto en su trabajo y no quiso renunciar y papá ya se había acostumbrado a hacer las labores del hogar así que decidieron cambiar papeles.

Me acerco a Hilde para avisarle que iré a hablar a casa y ella me dice que eso esta bien que salude a papá y mamá de su parte. Me doy la vuelta y me encamino a los teléfonos, cuando algo capta mi atención, es como si algo me dijera que volteara a donde se encontraban los integrantes de Gundam Zero. Para mi sorpresa me encontré sumergido en un mar cobalto del cual no podía salir y no quería, era una sensación por demás agradable, Heero Yuy me miraba como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada una de mis facciones y la verdad no me molestaba, cundo me acerque para hablar con el, la luz se apago y yo salí de mi hechizo. Busque al guitarrista pero no lo encontré; se había esfumado.

Konichiwa!!!!!! estoy de nuevo en circulacion!!!!!!

Reed: deberiamos alegrarnos

Duo V.P.V.M.: no te pedi tu opinion, bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, como ya tengo los otros 3 que siguen posiblemente en la semana los suba, claroque todo depende de si tengo reviews.

Reed: como si alguien te fuera a escribir algo despues de dejar abandonadas las demas historias

Duo V.P.V.M.: Reed malo!!!... se supone que me tienes que apoyar, eres mi novio asi que mejor te pones las pilas.

Como dice mi queridisimo Reed, seguro y se preguntaran si algundia voy a seguir con " Inx" o "entre tu y yo", pues aun que no lo crean si voy a seguir es mas para todo alquel que ya leyo Inx, puede entrar y va aver otro capitulo nuevo hoy mismo, para entre tu y yo es algo mas complicado por que el borrador de la historia lo tiene una amiga que por quien sabe que demonios... lo secuestro para hacer algo durante su viaje a europa asi que como no me pienso esperar a que regrese enpezare a escribir todo desde donde me quede..buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bueno como ya seguro lo aburri...

Reed: a mi ya me dormiste

Duo: callate!!! o hoy te toca dormir en el suelo

Reed: no seriqas capaz

Duo : apuestas?, preguntale a mi hermana a ver que te dice..

Reed: YY

Duo: je je ahora si, yo me despido y espero uqe me dejenreviews para poder seguir

con cariñito Duito V.P.V.M.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

¡Un apagón!

Cuando se va la luz, nunca faltan los gritos. Esta vez no fue la excepción a la regla.

-- de seguro fue una falla técnica-- dijo Zech -- no nos aloquemos--

Alguien encendió un encendedor.

--Actuemos con sensatez. Primero encontremos con que alumbrarnos-- dijo muy calmado Zech

-- por favor ayúdenme!!-- grito Reelena como poseída

Rodé mis ojos, eso era el tipo de cosas que solía hacer Relena y ya me estaba acostumbrando.

-- Genial!!-- grito Marimehia, una de las integrantes de Noche Negra

-- a callar, quizás en el sótano encontremos velas, linternas, etc. Necesito dos voluntarios-- grito Zech

-- anda Duo, no me digas que te da miedo -- se burlo Hilde

Se que como hermana puede llegar a ser un amor pero también puede ser una piedra en el zapato tal como lo era ahora.

-- ¡No salgan de este salón hasta que regresemos! Mientras tanto, hablen, rían, etc. Eso les hará bien.

El parloteo no se dejo esperar todos parecían muy calmados, pero yo me moría de los nervios. Nuestro grupo estaba atrapado en una escuela, totalmente a obscuras y sin posibilidad de comunicarse.

Entre las conversaciones no podía distinguir la voz de Hilde así que decidí gritar su nombre para encontrarla, pero ella no respondia. Un escalofrió me invadió.

De pronto, un alarido resonó afuera de la pieza. Me brinco el corazón¡Era Hilde!. Corrí como un poseso a encontrar a Hilde. Todo el mundo se apresuro a ir al pasillo. De inmediato, vimos a mi hermana, estaba al lado de Wufei, quien nos miraba a través de sus ojos negros.

--perdón-- dijo Hilde llevándose la mano a la frente--es que caí encima de Wufei cuando iba al baño-- se disculpo

-- tanto te urgía?-- pregunto Dorothi

Wufei no hablaba, solo escuchaba los regaños por parte de Quatre mientras Trowa se reía y Heero observaba sin decir nada. Es mas, nunca había escuchado su voz.

A la luz de los encendedores, su piel se veía fosforescente. Hubiera jurado que tenia un aspecto glacial, pero con cierto atractivo que me impedía apartar la mirada de el.

-- yo se que resulta tonto, Duo, pero abrió la boca y me dijo que era un fantasma y… ¡ay¡Me dio muchísimo miedo!-- se explicaba Hilde

--que hacia el en el pasillo?-- pregunto Marimehia

-- De seguro lo mismo que yo. Pero de todos modos… ¡uf!-- Sacudió la cabeza para volver a poner sus ideas en orden.

Zech y otros chicos regresaron. Abajo habían descubierto linternas grandes de mano y una caja de velas. También subieron bolsas de dormir. Con rostro sonriente, Zech comenzó a repartirlas.

--Hay velas para todo el mundo, pero solo contamos con tres linternas; deberemos contentarnos con esto. Cuando todos tengan su bolsa de dormir, yo les mostrare los salones donde pueden dormir.-- dijo Zech

Parte de la alegría había regresado. En un rincón del lugar los integrantes del grupo Gundam Zero celebraban una junta.

Cuando Zech volvió a subir, Trowa se acerco a el.

Era el más terrible de todos, con sus brazaletes de cuero y sus cadenas alrededor del cuello. Su cara estaba tatuada en la mejilla izq. Por un signo claramente árabe.

-- este… te va a parecer extraño… este… ¿de casualidad no tendrás una caja larga de madera en algún lugar?-- pregunto algo apenado Quatre

--¿una caja de madera¿De que largo exactamente?-- pregunto extrañado Zech

Trowa lanzo una mirada para ver si alguien más escuchaba.

Al mismo tiempo que yo miraba hacia otro lado, el respondió:

-- por lo menos de dos metros--

Zech mostró sorpresa y eso lo hacia parecer inteligente. En verdad estaba irreconocible.

--es para… este… Guardar material muy frágil… Nos harías un gran favor--

Zech puso cara de estar pensando y después exclamo:

-- creo que tengo lo que necesitas. ¡Sígueme!

Salio escoltado por Quatre y Trowa

Ese asunto de la caja me llamo la atención. En realidad Heero y sus tres amigos me intrigaban cada vez más y más.

Cuando todos teníamos nuestra bolsa de dormir, Zech pronuncio un discurso final.

-- sino tienen inconveniente, cada grupo musical dormirá en un salón distinto. Esto les garantizara un máximo de intimidad, de comodidad, etc. En cuanto a mi, yo dormiré en mi oficina. Síganme ahora, voy a guiarlos.-- finalizo Zech

Era la primera vez que caminaba por la escuela en plena noche y apenas reconocía algunos lugares. Mi hermana Hilde estaba a mi lado, pero ya no se reía mucho después de haber chocado con Wufei.

Como había cuatro grupos de rock, necesitábamos cuatro salones. A pesar del inconveniente de ser hombre, opte por instalarme junto con Hilde y sus amigas. Para mala suerte mía, Reelena se vino también con nosotros.

Iluminados por las velas, retiramos los pupitres y las sillas al fondo del salón. En seguida, desdoblamos las bolsas de dormir.

-- hey, Duo, no sabia que además de gay, te gustaran las estrellas del Heavy metal-- dijo Reelena con tono agrio

--¿he?-- respondí al no encontrar coherencia en sus palabras

-- no lo niegues, te vi observando a Heero Yuy y tu mirada es igual a la de una chiquilla enamorada-- respondió ella

-- no se de que me hablas Reelena, por que a mi parecer la que babeabas por ese tipo eras tu, no yo-- le dije de mal talante

-- si, lo que quieras, pero te advierto que Yuy es mío¡MIO!--me amenazo y se fue a charlar con las chicas.

Esa muestra de celos por parte de Reelena solo logro que me inquietara y me pusiera de mal humor. Era cierto que estaba observando a Heero pero no era por lo que ella cree… ¿o si?

Mientras las chicas platicaban, decidí ir a ver como se organizaban los demás. En realidad los que me interesaban eran los del grupo Gundam Zero, pero no quería alejarme, así que solo eche una miradita.

Al final del pasillo Trowa y Quatre cargaban una caja de madera hasta un salón, lo cual me pareció raro. Primero, me preguntaba por que habían escogido un salón tan lejos de los otros. Y luego, la caja. ¿En que podrían ocupar un objeto como ese?

Y al verlos así, en la penumbra, una imagen curiosa me vino a la mente. Trowa y Quatre parecían dos sepultureros que transportaban un ataúd.

hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que les parecio? esta cortito pero bonito, ya tengo el siguiente solo espero que llegue el primer review y lo subo, es que nadie me manda nada y ya me senti, crei que les iba a gustar la historia, tambien es por eso que no e actualisado inx y ya tengo como minimo otros 3 capitulos, laverdad es que creo q ya lo voy a finaliszar, y eso que odio las historias cortas pero como nadie me quiere pues nimodo... espero que me manden aunque sea una reclamacion..buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

nos vemos

con cariño Duo V.P.V.M.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Incidente número 1

Marimehia, Dorothi y Noin dejaron de platicar. Cerca de mi, Hilde trataba de dormir. Me hubiera encantado ser invisible y acercarme al grupo Gundam Zero para espiarlos. O bien, tener rayos X en los ojos para ver a través de las paredes, pero no tenía más que la imaginación y eso no servia de nada.

Me adormecí.

Y mientras el sueño me ganaba, sentí como algo caliente me recorría la espalda. Alcé la vista y me vi. sumergido en un mar azul cobalto; era Heero.

-- He… Heero Yuy?-- pre4gunte con temor

-- hm?-- respondió el mientras besaba mi hombro ya desnudo por las caricias

-- que… haces?--

-- solo lo que me has despertado, pequeño. Te he visto, me mirabas durante el buffet y esas miradas no las de cualquiera-- me dijo mientras sus besos subían por mi cuello hasta mis labios.

-- aaahhh!!!-- gemí pero el temor se apodero de mi, revise si Hilde se abría despertado por los ruidos y caí en la cuenta de que ella no estaba.

-- salieron a una junta en el salón, no te preocupes, nadie nos molestara--

--Mmmm, aahh… si mas-- rogué mientras besaba mi cuerpo y sus manos recorrían todo mi ser.

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos me despertó bruscamente. Hilde se incorporo tan rápido como yo.

Nos precipitamos hacia el corredor oscuro, lo cual era perfecto para disimular la excitación creada por el sueño.

Alguien encendió una linterna y la negrura se volvió tolerable. Casi todo el mundo había salido y nos mirábamos con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

-- ¡Parece el estallido de una ventana!--

--¡ El ruido vino de abajo, estoy seguro de eso!--

Nos dirigimos con cautela hacia la escalera. Los del grupo Gundam Zero estaban junto a nosotros, excepto Heero, que no se veía por ninguna parte. Mientras lo buscaba, me di cuenta de lo que hacia. A mí que me importaba si estaba Heero o no entre los presentes. De repente recordé el sueño.

-- Duo ¿te encuentras bien?

-- si,¿ por que Hil?

--es que estas un poco rojo

-- ¡QUE!-- grite alertando a todos-- je je disculpen no pasa nada.

Enseguida Zech lanzo un grito pidiendo auxilio y corrimos. Su voz venia del salón de catecismo.

Nos arremolinamos en la pieza como si una vida humana estuviera en peligro y la sorpresa nos petrifico. Quedamos igual que las estatuas que suelen estar en estos lugares.

Sin decir nada, Zech nos señalo un vitral. Yo lo había visto una o dos veces y recordaba que era bonito. De hecho era una obra de arte o algo así.

Ahora el vitral se reducía a millones de pedacitos esparcidos por el suelo.

-- ¡no lo pisen, por favor¡Podrían lastimarse!

Algunos íbamos descalzos. Se necesitaba ser faquir para caminar por ahí sin cortarse.

-- Yo estaba dormido en mi oficina. Acudí cuando oí el estruendo, pero no encontré a nadie.

--¿no será el viento?-- pregunto Traize, un chico de ultimo curso

-- ¿ el viento¿ Que viento¡ El viento no puede soplar así!

Zech tenía razón. La pieza no tenía ventanas y no se sentía ninguna corriente.

Traize soltó una nerviosa carcajada:

--¡ muy simple, el vitral se rompió solito¡ Tenia un defecto de fabrica!

--mmm-- comento Zech con cara pensativa, tomando por el hombro a Traize, mientras este se ponía rojo.

No era algo que sorprendiera; Zech era Gay.

Ya nadie en la escuela veía de manera extraña esas muestras de afecto por parte de los dos, pues después de dos años de incansables peleas todos llegamos a la conclusión que esos dos solo se peleaban para llamar la atención del otro, así que cuneado al fin se declararon todos agradecimos, al menos ya no se pelearían en todo lugar.

-- ¿En que piensas?-- dijo Hilde-- ¿Crees que alguien lo hizo a propósito?

Zech nos observaba con la mirada de un detective, una mirada llena de suspicacia. Ese ambiente extraño me ponía la carne de gallina.

-- ¿Alguien recuerda lo que representaba el vitral?-- pregunto Relena, tomando el dominio de la situación.

Intercambiamos miradas de interrogación. Yo me acordaba que se relacionaba con la religión.

-- ¿ voy a decírselo!-- dijo Reelena de golpe-- ¡representaba un crucifijo!¿ un inmenso crucifijo que alguien tuvo la rara necesidad de destruir o algo así!

Hilde alzo los ojos impaciente.

Después de un momento, Relena señalo algo a nuestras espaldas. Dimos vuelta y vimos que Heero se había reunido con nosotros.

Reelena lo miraba como si fuera carne. En el salón de catecismo eso no era muy correcto que digamos, pero no podíamos saber, a causa de los lentes oscuros, si Heero le devolvía la mirada. Yo esperaba que no.

-- Y tu , Heero¿ Que hacías cuando el incidente se produjo?-- pegunto Reelena con tono meloso.

El permaneció quieto como metal; era natural, por el genero de su música. Ansiosos, esperábamos la respuesta.

-- ¿Qué hacia? Solo dormía.

Me que de estático. Su voz era fría pero atrayente, como para hipnotizar. A mi me lo Hizo.

Comencé a caminar hacia el, no me importaba nada solo llegar a el. Lo logre, estaba frente a el. Me miro y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa deslizo su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sin embargo, reconocí algo mas en esa voz, un tono que había escuchado varias veces¡ el de la mentira!

Por que Heero había mentido. Yo estaba seguro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! se que la mayoria me va a matar pero estoy en eso de subir los capis de mis demas historias, por que me niego rotundamente a dejarlas inconclusas, odio eso de las autoras asi que pase lo que pase no voy a dejar a medias mis historias las acabare sea como sea...bueno como sigo en la busqueda de mi betawriter aun no se si el formato de la historia cambie un poco o no, por cierto todo aquel que se quiera ofrecer para el trabajo aqui les dejo los requisitos:

Experiencia minima de 13 fics leidos

que ame a Duo y Heero como pareja (yo los amo y no dejare que nadie me diga que se ven mejor separados)

Y que sobre todas las cosas tenga buena memoria para recordarme que tengo que actualizar jeje ( loo admito la mayoria de las veces que no actualizo es por falta de memoria)

Bueno aclarando eso, les deseo una muy feliz semana...si me dejan reviews estare mas inspirada, por que sino aunque acabe mi fic, no lo are rapido por que parecera que a nadie le importan buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quiero a Heero...ejem perdon un adelanto del siguiente

Eso creo que logro despertarme del hechizo de Heero.

¿ por quepreguntas eso Duo¿sera que te gusta?


End file.
